A day full of hell in the Varia Mansion
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: What happened when the Vongola Guardians stay for a day in Varia Mansion?
1. Lambo

**A/N : Hello, I'm sure if you have looked at the title, you might already know what's the content, well, at least, to those who had read the previous one. But if you're one of those who haven't read the story, please read it. I hope you'll be happy. As I've said in the summary, I have rewritten the story and made a few changes to the plot. I'm not deleting the previous one yet since I think if I get good reviews regarding this fic, I'll keep this fic and delete the old one. If don't, then, I just have to edit the chapter in my old fic. Therefore, please review, minna-san.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR though how much I want to. I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime, Jyuudaime. Please, I'm begging you. Please reconsider your decision again. Although I hate that ahoshi, but still, I don't want him to be killed by the Varia!" Gokudera plead. It was very rare scene in which Gokudera would plea but he did care for Lambo though he didn't show it.<p>

Gokudera and Tsuna were standing in front of the door to the Varia mansion. Lambo was sleeping soundlessly as Tsuna cuddled him. Gokudera kept asking Tsuna to reconsider his decision. Tsuna took a deep breath before he turned to face Gokudera.

"You do know we have something to do today and none of us can take care of Lambo. I don't believe the maids nor butlers any longer as they did lose Lambo before. So, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, the Varia could help us," said Tsuna slowly. Before Gokudera could utter one more word, Tsuna had pressed the doorbell.

Gokudera's eyes widened. It seemed that his boss was serious about this and it looked like there was no turning back. Gokudera sighed; if this what his boss wanted, there was nothing he could do about it. He had to follow his desires as he was a right-hand man to Tsuna.

The door opened slowly, revealing Fran who showed no emotions, as usual.

"Ah, Vongola Decimo, I see. What can I do for you? Do you need us to kill some assassins again?" He asked with the same monotone-voice he always used.

Tsuna hesitated for a while, wondering if he should just spill it out at this moment or wait him to be invited into the mansion. Before he could make any decisions, a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"VOI! Who the hell is coming, Fran?!," asked the loudest commander of Varia as he appeared behind of Fran. His eyes narrowed at Tsuna and Gokudera, not very interested with the sleeping Lambo. Suddenly, a figure of Lussuria showed up with Belphegor trailing behind him. Well, not everyday they would get guests, would they?

"Hah! The Vongola Decimo and his Storm brat! What the hell are you doing here?," asked Squalo loudly and when I said 'loudly', believe me, it was very loud until Tsuna regretted that he hadn't bring his headphone with him. How he wished that thing was with him right now.

"Don't say that to Jyuudaime, you freaking shark!" Gokudera yelled at Squalo, using the same loud voice Squalo used earlier. Tsuna quickly covered his ears to prevent him from being deaf permenantly. It was such a bad luck that Tsuna was standing next to Gokudera.

"Gokudera, please.." Tsuna said as he turned to Gokudera, as if asking him to behave. Of course he had to; his boss had something more important to say rather than standing there, watching him and the bloody shark argued. "Err, Squalo, actually, I have something to ask to you, Varia." Tsuna said quietly, afraid that he might get attacked by the Varia members.

"What is it?," asked Squalo. Something told him this wasn't going to be right. The Vongola Decimo wasn't the person who would usually come to Varia Mansion and he always sent his guardians to do the work. He would come in person when there was something really, really important to discuss with.

"Mou~ what can we do for Vongola Decimo?," asked Lussuria with his girly voice; which got a very disgusted face from Squalo.

"Shishishi, this is the first time that the Vongola Decimo, himself, comes and wants something from us!" Belphegor's voice was heard along with his signature laugh.

"Er, actually, I want to ask.. er, actually I want to ask for a help..er, would you take care of Lambo? I'll pick him up tonight!" Tsuna quickly asked what he wanted to ask from the Varia. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for any responses or answers.

Silence filled the air.

"VOII! DO YOU THINK WE ARE BABYSITTERS?" Squalo yelled to the top of his lung which resulted Tsuna, Gokudera and the rest of Varia members covered their ears to save them from bleeding. Well, the possibility was still there, judging from Squalo's loud voice.

"Mou~!We are surely happy to have Lambo-kun in our care," said Lussuria calmly as he completely ignored protests that came from Squalo.

"What?! Are you kidding me, Lussuria?!" Squalo asked, couldn't believe with what he just heard.

"No, no, Squ-chan~! I've always wanted to become a mom and by taking care of Lambo-kun can make me feel as one!" Lussuria giggled as Squalo's eyes widened, clearly not believing with stupid excuses of Lussuria.

Tsuna and Gokudera exchanged the look between them before Tsuna handed Lambo over to Lussuria. They thought it would be safer if Lambo was under Lussuria's rather than the others'. Tsuna took a glance at Squalo and it seemed that the said man was going to explode.

'I'm really sorry for the matter but none of us could take care of Lambo and I don't trust the maids nor butlers any longer." Lussuria nodded, knowing what happened before. Well, who didn't know? Due to the negligence of the maids and butlers, all of Vongola family members had to find Lambo; including the Varia, of course. It was a very stupid and ridiculous mission to them, according to Squalo.

"I really hope Lambo will not become a trouble to all of you, and Lussuria, I suggest you better buy loads of grape candies as Lambo will cry if you don't have any." Tsuna continued.

"No problem, Vongola Decimo," said the over-happy gay-man.

"Ah, before I forgot, please, I repeat, please don't hurt or stab or kill or slice or shoot or use illusions or whatever torture ways you have in your mind right now. I expect that I will get Lambo back perfectly fine," said Tsuna in serious tone. He just had to warn the Varia first as he didn't appreciate if one of his guardian got injured.

"Don't worry~ I will take care of him." Lussuria giggled as he waved to Tsuna and Gokudera who began to walk to their limousine.

The rest of Varia, except Lussuria, of course, blinked a few times. Wait a minute! Did they just be the babysitters now? Oh my god! What happened to the Varia Quality? Apparently, the so-called Varia Quality had been thrown out of the window once Lussuria agreed to babysit Lambo.

All of them looked at Lambo who was still sleeping, acknowledge to him on where he was or who was with him right now. Lussuria lied Lambo down on the couch, making sure he didn't wake the kid up. Once he done, he hurriedly walked out of the mansion.

"VOII! Where are you going?" Squalo asked, panic. Lussuria would not left them with that cow brat, wouldn't he?

"I want to buy grape candies for Lambo. Didn't you hear what Vongola Decimo said just now? Please take care of him for a while and I'll come back as soon as possible!" And with that, he disappeared into his car. Squalo just looked at Lussuria's car as Lussuria drove away. Squalo was actually going to facepalm but he held on his urge to facepalm as he heard that damn prince's voice.

"Shishishi~ the prince found his new toy!" Bel kneeled down beside the couch, observing the sleeping Lambo with an eerie grin plastered on his face. Everyone knew that Bel had his plans now.

"No, Bel-senpai. He's human, not your ridiculous, silly and stupid toy," said Fran.

"I don't care what or who is he. The prince wants to play with him. Ushishi~" Belphegor pulled out one of his weird knife as he stood up. Before he could do anything, he was being stopped by Squalo on his track.

"We're in big trouble if Vongola Decimo's angry. You still remember his wrath in last meeting between Vongola and Varia, right? I hate to admit but he's no longer like when he was on his teens anymore. So, if you dare to mess up with him and put us all in trouble, I'll slice you!" Squalo warned Bel.

Who could forget the Vongola Decimo's wrath? That was the **first time** he was so angry and no wonder why he smiled always because his wrath was more dangerous, eearie, creepy than Xanxus'. In the last meeting, Varia had made him mad. And the meeting room where Varia and Tsuna's guardians always fought with each other, ended up being destroyed by the Vongola Decimo himself!

Bel stood there as he recalled the memory back. After a few minutes, a grin came back to his face. "Shishishi, the prince thinks he will change his mind." Bel took a seat on one of the couches before throwing knives to Fran out of boredom.

"What are you doing, Bel-senpai?" Fran said as he pulled out the knives from his hat, bent them and tossed them away.

"The prince is bored. And don't you dare to do that to the prince's knives, froggy!" Bel said, throwing more knives due to irritation that Fran dared to do such things to his knives.

"If you don't want me to do that to your knives, then, stop stabbing me, fake prince." Fran said and he bent more knives, just to make Bel angry.

"I said, don't. do. that. to. prince's. knives." Bel who got really furious with Fran's act, threw more knives at him. But unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for Fran that he managed to run and hide behind Squalo. So, that made Squalo was the one who got Bel's knives on his body.

"VOII! Stop it, both of you!" Squalo shouted at Bel and Fran, trying to stop Bel and Fran from their argument and also not trying to get more knives on his body. He pulled the knives out and threw them back to Bel which Bel caught his knives easily.

The shouts, weird laughs and talks were getting louder and louder than it should be which ended up waking Lambo up. He was aware that he wasn't in Vongola Mansion as he saw Squalo, Bel and Fran who were busy arguing among themselves. He didn't like the atmosphere at all and he began crying; a very loud one.

Lambo's crying quickly caught their attentions. Belphegor pulled out one of his weird knives in order to make Lambo shut his mouth. Squalo started voi-ing around and screamed bloody murder at Lambo, asking him to shut his mouth up but just ended up making the situation worse than it should be. Well, Fran, being Fran, just sat there, watching his senpais' attempts to stop the kid's cries.

"Trashes, what is the meaning of this?" Xanxus' voice was heard; he was standing on the stairs, watching the commotion. He had heard so many shouts, voices, screams and cries from his office which made him irritate. Levi who was standing behind Xanxus, agreeing with his boss.

"Boss, Vongola Decimo wants us to take care of Lambo for a day because he and his guardians have important jobs to do," answered Fran casually.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes at Lambo who was still crying as if there was no tomorrow. He then turned his head to face his subordinates.

"Whatever. Make that kid shut the hell up or you, scums, will lose your head," that was only Xanxus' reply before he went to his office back with Levi tagging along. Apparently, he didn't argue much as he still remembered his last encounter with Tsuna; the one who ended up with Tsuna blowed up the entire meeting room.

"Gah! What do you actually want, brat?!" Squalo asked desperately, almost giving up in trying to make Lambo keep quiet.

Lambo suddenly stopped crying and looked at Squalo, "Lambo-san wants grape candy."

Squalo sighed before he answered, "Lussuria will buy for you!"

Lambo understood that someone would give him candies and he began to examine his surroundings. He looked around before pointing at Bel, saying, ".. and I want him to carry me on his shoulder and run around this mansion!" Bel could feel his vein was twitching on his face.

"Ushishishi~ why should I, the prince, carry you on my royalty shoulder and run around this mansion?" Dark aura began to emit from Belphegor.

"Because Lambo-sama is the great Lambo-sama!" Lambo said with a proud. None of the Varia members thought it made sense but they also didn't want Lambo to cry again or we would see how long Varia members' bodies could survive without their heads.

"Bel, just carry him!" Squalo ordered, didn't want Lambo to go all crying again.

Bel's eyes widened in disbelief ( you couldn't see them under his bangs but yes, they widened ).

"I'm not going to do that!" Bel protested.

"Bel-senpai, if this Lightning Guardian of Vongola Decimo cries again, we're not responsible if you lose your head."

"Why don't you make Levi do that? He's a Lightning Guardian of Varia and this nose-brat is the Lightning Guardian of Vongola. It's a good match," said Bel recklessly.

"Can't you see, stupid prince? But, yeah, I think your hair is blocking your sight. I have no wonder about that!"

"What are you trying to point out, Froggy?"

"I'm trying to say that you can't see under your bangs and Levi is busy adoring our boss! Obviously, he can't take care of this Vongola Lightning Guardian, Bel-senpai."

"Voi, Bel, I don't want my head to be blowed off and you better carry that brat before I, myself, slice your head off." Squalo threatened before swinging his sword dangerously around the said prince.

"Alright..You should be grateful stupid cow that I, the prince, will carry you!" Bel took Lambo up rather harshly and began to run.

Now, when Bel was nowhere to be found, Squalo couldn't help but smirked. It seemed that the prince's pride had clearly crashed to pieces, courtesy of the Vongola Lightning Guardian. 'Heh, maybe that brat isn't that bad,' Squalo thought. Little did he know he would take his words back.

"Oi, Fran! If Lussuria has come back, tell him that I'm so not involved in this matter," said Squalo as he started walking towards the practice room. Fran just stared at his commander and decided to watch TV after then as his senpai was practically 'busy' to disturb him.

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor.<strong>

"Are you satisfied now, stupid cow?" Bel asked, panting as he was out of breath. He had ran around this mansion about, oh, he also didn't know how many times he had ran. That cow-brat kept asking him to go running again and again.

No answer from Lambo..

"The prince is talking to you, peasant!"

Still silence..

Bel began to feel irritated. How could the prince like him got ignored by a certain stupid kid who was wearing cow suit? Bel turned to look at his shoulder, expecting Lambo was sleeping; but instead of seeing that, he saw nothing.

Nothing?

Nothing?!

"WHERE'S THAT COW-BRAT GONE?!," yelled Bel in such un-princely manner.

* * *

><p><strong>Xanxus and Levi.<strong>

Xanxus felt like drinking tequila. So, he walked out from his office to find Lussuria. He didn't ask Levi to do it because he knew Levi would make mistakes, always made mistakes actually. After he got his beloved tequila, he went to his office back with Levi tagging along. He glared at Levi who knew nothing about tiredness following him around. He began to feel annoyed that Levi didn't understand what he had been saying all this time.

A 'creek' sound was heard when Xanxus opened the door. Ignoring his surroundings, he walked steadily to his table before..

_BUKK!_

All Xanxus knew he was on the floor; fell flat-face right to the floor, tripping over something which looked suspiciously like a paper. No, not A paper, but hundreds of papers. Hundreds of papers were scattered on the floor.

"BOSS!," shouted Levi who watched Xanxus fell.

A dark aura began to emit from Xanxus. He, Xanxus, fell to the floor due to papers? This never happened before; and not to mention that he tripped over his own damn paperworks.

"Who the hell dares to touch my paperworks?," asked Xanxus with a low voice which almost sounded like a growl. Levi just gulped. He knew nothing about this. Last time he checked, all the paperworks were still on Xanxus' table.

"I don't know, boss.." Levi said quietly, praying that he could escape from Xanxus' wrath. He looked down on his feet before he noticed there was a signature on one of the paperworks that were scattered all over the floor. It was written : The Great Lambo-sama. There was also a candy drawing beside the signature.

"Boss, I think.. it must be that damn cow-brat," Levi said, still eyeing the paper.

"GET THAT KID HERE!" Xanxus ordered. He just didn't care about any of Vongola's wrath anymore. All he wanted now was shoot that damn kid's head.

"Okay, boss," said the happy Levi as he got to catch Lambo. As he was ready to go out for the mission of hunting a certain kid, he realized that his parabolas were gone.

"WHERE ARE MY PARABOLAS?"

* * *

><p>It was time for dinner.<p>

Lussuria was holding Lambo and placed him beside Squalo; how Lambo was still alive, it remained a mystery. Bel was still panting after he ran around the mansion about 10 times and that wasn't included a searching mission that had been assigned to him by Lussuria yet. He just didn't care about anything anymore. All he wanted to do now was eat his dinner and go to his bedroom.

Levi sat beside Xanxus, asking Xanxus on what he would like for dinner though the dinner dishes were in front of their eyes already. 'No way I'm going to cook again as it took 3 hours to cook them,' Lussuria thought as he served the dishes. Xanxus, like always, ignored Levi. Fran sat quietly on his place, not bothering to make a conversation with his colleagues.

And the dinner went perfectly fine until Lambo messed up with his steak and he accidentally made some of his steak fly and land right on Squalo's head; A. K. A. Squalo's hair.

"VOIIII!" The furious Squalo shouted at Lambo after the steak landed on his head. His beautiful hair.. What would become to his beautiful hair? That didn't count about Xanxus' abuse towards his hair yet. Xanxus always threw something at Squalo's hair everyday; pissed or not pissed.

"Kyahahaha, shark-face, you have a steak on your head," laughed Lambo as he pointed as Squalo's head. He then turned to look at his empty plate. "Eh, where's my steak? Why you put my steak on your head, shark-face?" Lambo asked Squalo as he showed his plate to Lussuria, asking for more.

A vein popped out on Squalo's face. '_That's it! This brat will die!,_' thought Squalo angrily. This just crossed the line.

"YOU-!" Squalo gritted his teeth. More veins popped out as Squalo started waving his sword, trying to slice Lambo. Now, he wanted to slice Lambo to ribbons; he didn't care about any Vongola Decimo anymore.

"Squ-chan~ don't hurt Lambo-chan..Oh, poor kid!" Lussuria quickly tried to stop Squalo from hurting Lambo.

"Shishishi~ I'll join you, Commander!" Bel pulled out his knives with an usual grin on his face as he joined Squalo, throwing some knives to Lambo. Fortunately, Lambo was saved by Lussuria who managed to pull him out of the knives way in time.

"Ne~ Bel-chan. Don't throw your knives everywhere. What if it hurts Lambo-chan?"

"Ushishishi~ that is what the prince intends to do!"

"VOIII! GIVE ME THAT COW BRAT! HOW DARE HE MESS UP WITH MY HAIR!," yelled Squalo. He started chasing Lussuria who was still holding Lambo.

Lussuria started running around the dining hall, avoiding knives and sword, before a gunshot made all of the movements stop.

"Scums, why don't you shut up and sit properly like the civilized people?" Xanxus growled. He couldn't eat with all the noises and screams around.

"Yeah, shut up!" Levi copied his master's order.

Xanxus glared at him. "You too, trash!"

Levi bowed and quickly shut his mouth up, but Lambo who was still shocked with the gunshot, started crying again.

"Look Lambo-chan, I'll give you grape candies if you keep quiet." Lussuria tried to comfort the kid with his favourite candy. Lambo nodded slowly and handed out his hands to Lussuria, asking for the candies.

"Alright~ Alright~ Let's go to the kitchen!"

* * *

><p>"Voi, when that Vongola Decimo wants to pick this cow-brat up?" Squalo asked, watching Lambo who was sleeping on the couch beside him. He was trying his best not to struggle Lambo to death; he still remembered what happened to him, or to be exact, what happened to his hair.<p>

Everyone was sitting quietly in living room, waiting for a certain brunette to pick this 'trouble' up; even Xanxus was sitting on his throne. Bel was playing with his knives and since he couldn't kill Lambo, he just threw his knives to Fran which Fran would ignore him and tried to focus on the TV programme. Levi was serving more tequila and Squalo just rested his head on the sofa.

"Mou~ I don't know but it's so sad that Lambo-chan will go!" Lussuria said quietly and watched Lambo asleep with his 'motherly' look.

"Shishishi~ the prince is not sad at all. That damn peasant made the prince run around the mansion whole day!"

"Yeah, I'll make those Vongolas repay for the damages of my hair!" Squalo said, touching his hair. Although he didn't admit it, he felt sorry for his hair.

"Calm down, Squ-chan~ It's not bad after all.. I mean you have shampoo-ed your hair and I don't see any of your hair is falling off.. but if it's falling off," Lussuria whispered, "..I think that is our boss's fault."

"Voii..It's true.." Squalo thought about it for a while. That damned boss always threw something at him if he was pissed off.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Fran was the first one who stood up and walked to the door to open it; while Squalo quickly picked Lambo up without even cared that he might wake Lambo before running to the door, giving Lambo to Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked a few times. He just talked to Fran and then, he heard some footsteps before Lambo was in his hand, courtesy of Squalo.

"Take him away and don't you dare to ask us to babysit him again!" Squalo almost shouted to Tsuna before he walked in without one more word.

Tsuna looked at Fran, still shocked. "Did something happen?"

"Well, Vongola Boss..you can say something happened. And, actually, I would like to thank the Lightning Guardian for the tortures!" Fran answered, remembering Lambo had made his stupid-senpai ran around without mercy. Tsuna sweatdropped after hearing what Fran's answer. 'Tortures'?

"Vongola Decimo~" Lussuria appeared behind Fran. He was in a little surprise with Squalo's reaction either way.

"Oh~ hi, Lussuria.. What's wrong with Squalo? Did Lambo trouble you?" Tsuna asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"YES!" Squalo's loud voice could be heard inside the mansion, answering Tsuna's question. Tsuna began to sweatdrop again.

"Err.. I'm sorry, then." Tsuna apologized. He knew Lambo would cause trouble and he, truthfully, a little surprise that Lambo had not been killed yet. Well, we were talking about **VARIA** here.

"Mou~ no problem, Vongola Boss! I would like to take care of him again~" Lussuria giggled.

"HELL NO!" Again, Squalo's voice could be heard and a gunshot afterwards. Tsuna laughed nervously as he knew very well who was the one who shot Squalo, and he hoped that Squalo would be alright.

"I'm sorry I had trouble you. So, this is my gift for you.." Tsuna gave Lussuria a basket full of cookies, expensive wines, fruits and so on. "I guess I'll take my leave then. See you again, Lussuria.. Fran."

"Listen!," shouted Squalo out of blue when Lussuria entered the living room after Tsuna had gone. "If the Vongola brat comes again, don't open the door! I'll kill the one who dares to! I don't want to babysit that cow-brat again," continued Squalo. All of them nodded, agreeing with Squalo except Lussuria who still wanted to babysit Lambo and Fran who wanted to see some tortures again.

* * *

><p>"I tried the doorbell but no one answered me.." Tsuna said to Yamamoto and Mukuro. He and his guardians came to the Varia Mansion because he wanted to invite the Varia to his thankgiving party. Not that he couldn't send any of the invitation letter, but he appeared to pass by the Varia Mansion in order to do his mission; if you were wondering why he had to go for mission, well, it was all Reborn's fault.<p>

"Hahaha..maybe they're not at home!" Yamamoto said with his usual smile on his face.

"Kufufufu~ I think the Rain Guardian is right." Mukuro said as he took a look around the mansion, sensing if there was any presence.

"Yeah.. I guess I'll ask Gokudera to send invitation letter to them then." Tsuna said as he and his guardians walked away.

**-Inside the mansion-**

"Do you think they've gone?" Squalo asked in unusually quiet voice.

"Commander, they're not here anymore but, why we're must hiding from them?" Fran asked as he went out from his hiding spot.

"Shishishi..stupid froggy, they're going to ask to take care of that stupid cow again. That's why we must hide."

"But we don't even know what he came for! Don't jump into conclusion already.."

"Huh, I swore that if the Vongola Decimo came again, I'd not be answering to them." Squalo said, and everyone who looked at Squalo could swear they saw fire of determination gleaming in his eyes; just like the one who always appeared in Ryohei's.

"Whatever, idiot long-haired commander. Why don't we untie Lussuria already?" Fran said as his eyes watched Lussuria struggled to escape. They tied Lussuria up because Lussuria would spoil their plan; that was what Squalo said.

"Shishishishi~ Just wait a little longer.."

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE~<strong>

**-Back at the Vongola Mansion (the day after Lambo stayed with the Varia)-**

"How was yesterday, Lambo?" Yamamoto asked when Tsuna and his guardians were having a breakfast together. Lambo stopped eating and looked at Yamamoto with a big wide grin that could compare to a certain prince.

"It was the best day ever!" Lambo answered happily.

"OH, IT MUST BE AN EXTREMELY GREAT DAY!" Ryohei interrupted. Tsuna just listened to his Lightning Guardian, wondering what had happened yesterday. He could not forget what Fran had said.

"Why do you think it was the best day, ahoshi?" Gokudera also couldn't help but seemed interested with the topic.

"MUWHAHAHA.. They all followed what Lambo-sama said! Not like you, stupidera!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, AHOSHI?"

"Maa..maa..calm down.. How about you tell us your story, Lambo?"

And the story-telling began. The longer Lambo talked, the more Tsuna sweatdropped..

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Have you read it all? I'm deeply sorry if my fic isn't good. I'm still studying as English is my second language. Yes, a very lame excuse, indeed. But I really hope you will leave a review. At least, tell me how's the story. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	2. Chrome

**Hello and Ciaossu, minna-san! **

**This is my second chapter and this is the first time I write about Chrome. First thing of all, I want to apologize if this second chapter offends you all since I know Chrome is one of the favourite character in this KHR! Please, don't flame, I meant it!**

**And to those who favourite/review/alert, I thank you guys! Especially to Preppy-stealthy-ninja for pointing out my mistake. And Fantasia-Yuu for reading and reviewing my story! **

**And before I forgot, KHR! is not mine, if KHR! is mine, I'll make Varia as the main character along with the 10th generation of the Vongola!**

**So, enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p>Chrome is a trouble!<p>

It had been a normal day in Varia Mansion besides the gun shot, shouts, something was smashed and shattered into pieces and all of the insane members of Varia. But today, it was a bit different because Lussuria was not at home.

The doorbell rang and all of the members of Varia that were in the living room threw a glare to a certain frog which meant 'he better answers it or die'. The said frog sighed quietly and walked away to open the door.

It was Chrome. She was standing shyly in front of the door as Fran kept staring at her, wondering why she was here.

"Ano..um..hello!" That was what managed to escape from her lips.

"What are you doing here, Vongola Mist Guardian?" Fran asked.

"Um..I was here because Lussuria asked me to take care of you.." She said quietly, watching her foot than looked up to Fran. Fran startled but he quickly overcame it.

"What? I don't understand.. Wait, I'll call stupid long-haired commander." Fran disappeared to the living room, calling a certain shark to handle the Mist Guardian. A few minutes later (after the 'VOIIII' and something broken sounds heard), Fran managed to take the said shark back to the Mist Guardian who had waited patiently by the front door.

"VOII! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO FRAN?" Squalo yelled after his eyes set eyes with the Vongola Mist Guardian. Chrome just looked down, looking miserably.

"I..I said, I was asked by Lussuria to take care of you.. I mean, I'll do housework like cooking, washing and others.." Chrome said. She looked terrified after being 'yelled' like that.

"VOIII! How dare that damn Lussuria did something like that!"

"How can your boss didn't say anything about you'll do Lussuria's chores?" Fran began to curious. Did the Vongola Decimo finally ignored his family members?

"Boss was restless too.. He almost burned Lussuria-san into ashes when Lussuria asked me to do it before Mukuro-sama stopped Boss. Mukuro-sama said he would know if something happened to me and he would certainly be there for me.." Chrome blushed a little.

"Wow, Master is really romantic." Fran stated and Chrome's face began redder.

"Voi, woman! Just come in! I'll call that damn boss of yours and ask for sure." Squalo said and he walked to the phone while Chrome following Fran from behind, meeting the other Varia members.

* * *

><p>"You can start with washing.. There are lots of clothes that you need to wash. Our uniforms must be washed with hands! Don't you dare to wash it by machine and after you finished with washing you can start cleaning up our rooms. But remember, don't touch anything personal or the paper on our tables. And lastly, you can cook for dinner. Understand?" Levi explained to Chrome after the confirmation was made between the Vongola Decimo and Squalo, Varia second-in-command.<p>

Chrome nodded shyly. "I understand, Levi-san."

Levi showed him where the laundry, kitchen and all of the Varia members' rooms were before leaving her behind, doing her work.

Suddenly, an indigo mist appeared and 'kufufu' sounds could be heard.

* * *

><p>It was a dinner time and everyone was rushing to the kitchen due to their hunger. Squalo was covered in mud and sweat after practising his swords in God-knows-where-place-have-mud. Bel was putting his knives on the table, wondering which one should he use to cut his steak. Fran kept staring on Levi 'till Levi shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Xanxus was nowhere to be found, maybe on his office, drinking his wine again.<p>

"VOII! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MIST GIRL?" Squalo asked loudly (maybe too loudly) to his fellow members.

"Ushishi~ She had returned to the Vongola Mansion, Commander Commoner!" Bel said as he took one plate full of steak and began eating.

All of them did the same thing until..

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" All of them yelled on the same time. These dishes were SUCKS!

..until they found out that the dishes they were expected were not so..er..food. Fran suddenly thought it might be an illusion since the girl happened to be the Mist Guardian of Vongola. So, Fran tried to remove the illusion and to his surprise, it succeded. It was easy!

But their shock was not stop at that!

Bel's plate was full of smelly stockings, Squalo's was full of trashes, Levi's was full of mud and Fran's was full of frog. Seriously, frog? And something crossed their mind at the same time. They were eating this?

OH MY GOD!

Bel rushed to a near bathroom after his face became green (like on the incredible hulk). Squalo was slashing whatsoever in his plate and made the dining table broke two. Levi fainted on the moment he saw what he was trying to eat. And Fran sat there, watching the commotion.

Suddenly, a scream was heard! Of course, it was Xanxus.

"TRASHES, MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF MY CLOTHES?" He yelled on the top of his lungs and his yelling could make Squalo bowed in shame. Xanxus was on the stair, wearing just in a towel on his body and holding something that looked suspiciously like a cloth but it was too small that anyone could be mistaken as a baby cloth.

Squalo and Fran looked curiously on what their boss was holding.

"What is that, boss?" Fran asked.

"This happened to be my uniform before it shrinking to the baby cloth." Xanxus growled. Fran and Squalo just exchanged the look between them before Squalo said, " Damn Boss, are you an idiot? Just wear something else. I'm pretty sure there were a lot of uniform in your cupboard."

Xanxus threw the 'cloth baby' uniform into both of them and said quietly, " I think you're the one who is idiot, trash. I said, 'what happened to ALL of my clothes'..so that's mean, ALL of my clothes and you better find who did this or I'll burned you with my X-guns!"

"Voii..boss..I'll taking my bath first before heading straight to the Vongola Mansion!" And Squalo disappeared to his room without waiting an answer from Xanxus while Fran sat on the couch, waiting for the stupid long-haired commander to dress.

Suddenly, a scream for help could be heard (again). Fran wondered what had happened this time and he walked to the source of that scream. This time it was Bel.

Fran found Bel in the bathroom. Bel was barely standing on the floor (his foot were on the wall). There were all wires all over places and it was obvious that someone had set a trap there. Bel couldn't get rid of that damn wires because he could not reach for his knives or whatsoever. He even couldn't move at all.

"Froggy, help me get rid of this bloody wires before I'll make you as a bloody frog.." Bel said when he saw Fran was standing in front of the bathroom door, watching him as he struggled to escape.

"It's not very polite to ask someone like that, Bel-sempai. I'll not doing if you can't ask properly." Fran said and he turned his body around, ignoring a certain fake prince. A vein popped out from Bel's head. He swore he would kill this frog after he managed to escape.

"Alright, Fran. Come here and help me. I'm in need now!" Bel said politely that one could never imagine it. "PLEASE.." Bel said between the teeth.

"Okay then, since you're kind to me..for the first time, I'll help you!" Fran said as he pulled one of Bel's knives which he brought with him anywhere to annoy the prince. He cut the wires and set Bel free.

"Fuh~" Bel breathed in relief. He almost got killed by his own wires and he must be polite to persuade a certain frog to free him. Oh, how much trouble did he get!

"Now..now..what did.." Before Bel could finish his words, they heard a scream (again and again) and it came from the upstairs. Fran did know who was screaming and he sighed. This time it was Squalo. Fran did not know how many times he sighed! Fran and Bel began climbing the stairs and heading straight to Squalo's room.

"Commander, why are you screaming?" Fran asked as he knocked Squalo's door room.

Suddenly, BAM!

"HOW IS THIS SHIT BECAME MY SHAMPOO?" Squalo yelled very loudly in front, I repeat, in front of their faces. Bel looked like he would faint due to the loud voice but Fran still kept his unemotional face. Squalo looked very irritated as he shoved the shampoo he always use to Fran's hands and Fran couldn't help but felt a little disgusting as he knew what it was..

The shampoo bottle was full of DRAIN WATER!

And Squalo's hair smelled funny.

"Commander, just use my shampoo~" Fran said tiredly and dragged Bel out of there, ignoring all of the 'VOIIII's. He felt really tired. And he couldn't believe this happened due to a certain Mist Guardian which he knew she was a kind-hearted and polite. There must be some tricks!

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

"BOSS!" All of the Varia members (excluding Lussuria) yelled as they burst into Xanxus' office. Squalo was the first one who step in along with a certain creepy prince with his knives in his hand. Levi and Fran also were there. All of them showed an angry, irritated, annoyyed and etc, etc. (you can keep Fran out of the angry faces list as he showed no emotions).

Xanxus looked up. "What is it, trashes?" He asked.

"IWADONT NO HES BGAN AGRY FAMILVONGLA KILLYES WIRSHAMPFAINT THEY GAT WHATHYE NAHNAK WAYTSHSS SHITDAMNDGRTAJAKNA!" They began to talk at the same time, making Xanxus confused.

After they all finished talking, Xanxus said, "What?"

"ISAI IWNAT JDI NO BOSSS AWHT HIAT NOT HE DMAILGE..."

"STOP, TRASHES!" Xanxus growled. This commotion making him angry as he didn't undestand a single word they were talking about. "Just one person who can speak at one time. Shitty Shark, you go first!"

"WE SAID WE WANT TO KILL THAT VONGOLA MIST GUARDIAN AND IF WE NEED TO TAKE DOWN THE WHOLE FAMILY, WE'LL DO IT!" Squalo said or shouted to Xanxus.

"Ushishishi~ she'll pay what she've done before..ushishishi~"

"So, we came here to ask for your permission to do that, boss!"

"Or actually, we would like to know if you want to join us!"

Xanxus was about to say something when his door office cracked open, reaveling a certain gay guy with sunglasses.

"Mou~ what do we have here! Boss, are you miss me?" Lussuria said with a sickening girly voice as Xanxus wanted to throw his wine glass to Lussuria.

"VOIII, DAMN BOSS.."Squalo suddenly said, "that stupid mist guardian can wait.."

"Ushishishi~ yes, we have a problem to settle here.."

"He's the one who made this trouble.."

"Lussuria-san, I think you're in trouble right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE~<strong>

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHY THE VARIA IS HERE? AND WHY THEY WANT CHROME?" Tsuna yelled as the Varia went on a rampage in Vongola Mansion. He and the other guardians were trying to stop the Varia. Gokudera made thing worse by throwing his dynamite everywhere, Yamamoto was clashing swords with Squalo, Ryohei was punching whatever in front of his eyes (although it had nothing with the Varia), Lambo was crying and Hibari was bitting some people to death.

"Kufufu~ I think we need to go, Vongola Decimo! See you in hell, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" And Mukuro and Chrome disappeared into thin air, leaving a certain brunette to calm down the Vongola Assassination Squad before the Vongola Mansion collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm sorry if this story is not really great and please, just ignore my mistake or spelling error! I'm too sleepy to check it! And thank you, guys... 'cuz you have read till my note! Wow! **

**And I do hope I get reviews or whatsoever! ^^ but please, no flames! No one likes it~**


	3. Yamamoto

**Hello and Ciaossu, minna-san! **

**Actually, I thought I wouldn't write another chapter 'cause I was so in need of ideas! But suddenly, this crossed my mind. So, I wrote this and I really hope you all will like this!**

**Thanks to VongolaFamigliaVaria, LunaticalMe, and Aubrey09 for their lovely reviews. I appreciated the reviews! Thanks, minna!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR (although I want to)**

**So, enjoy, minna!**

* * *

><p>Squalo was the one who was so happy when he heard the rain brat from the Tenth Generation would come to the Varia Mansion. It meant he would get to practise with that sword brat. Besides, he also could know that brat's improvement. It had been a while since the last time he met that katana-brat.<p>

"Squ-chan!" Suddenly, a certain gay-guy called Squalo's name. Squalo turned around, only to have Lussuria in front of his face. He was shocked but he quickly overcame it and pushed the said gay-guy away from him.

"Mou~ Squ-chan.. Don't be like this to Luss-nee-chan!" Lussuria said, giggling in his place. Squalo was about to slice him with his swords before a certain prince laughed creepily.

"Ushishishi~ Look at Commander Squalo's face. It's red!" Bel said and began laughing again with his signature laugh. Squalo could feel his veins were twitching on his temple. He readied his swords once again and tried to slice the said grinning prince to half. Only to be stopped by the doorbell.

The doorbell was ringing.

Squalo looked to Bel before pointed his sharply swords in front of the grinning prince and said, "Brat, you'll answer!"

But of course Bel wouldn't listening to whatever orders from Squalo. Actually, he didn't follow orders unless they were from Xanxus. And that happened because he was afraid of Xanxus. "The prince doesn't want to!" Bel simply said before he walked away. Squalo was trying his best not to kill his fellow member, afraid if he did so he would be killed by Xanxus.

"VOOOOII! BEL!" Squalo shouted. And it only meant one thing. A wine glass was thrown to Squalo's head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU SHITTY BOSS?" Squalo turned around and yelled to Xanxus who was now standing in the staircase, watching him in bored expression.

"Shut up, trash. You're being too loud. And shut the hell up of that doorbell too. It was ringing non-stop." It was true. The doorbell was now ringing like bells on the church. And Squalo was too busy to slice Bel to notice this.

Finally, it was Lussuria who answered.

Yamamoto was standing in front of the door, smiling nicely to Lussuria who giggled again in his place. His katana was placed on his back.

"VOOOIII, BRAT! YOU'VE FINALLY COME!" Squalo shouted in excitement as he saw who was coming. Lussuria quickly covered his ears as Squalo was about to stand beside him, expecting more shouts from the said shark which the said shark did.

"Hey, Squalo!" Yamamoto said with a smile. Then, he stepped in to the living room of Varia Mansion, opened the television, started crunching potato chips and ignored Squalo was standing by the front door. Squalo, whom hated being ignored, started 'VOOI-ing' around until another wine glass was thrown to his head.

"Trash, I'm trying to sleep here. If you're about to yell or shout, do it in another place." Xanxus growled. It was not his fault he was pissed off. He was about to sleep when he heard another 'Voi'. Squalo should be grateful that he didn't been shot by X-Guns yet.

"Relax, Squalo.." Yamamoto said. His eyes were locked to that damn television programme.

_Did he come here just to watch television? Doesn't Vongola Mansion has a television too? In fact, there are so many freaking televisions in that mansion! _Squalo thought angrily. Squalo looked around in order to search Varia Sun Guardian, not aware that the sun guardian also was joining Yamamoto, watching television.

"VOOOOOIII!" Squalo shouted but he quickly slowed down his voice to avoid a wine glass connected to his head again. He waved his swords around dangerously before pointed it in front of Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto blinked. _Did he make any mistakes? _

"Brat! I want you to fight me!" Squalo said between his teeth. He thought Yamamoto came for training or fighting with him but the said guy just lying on the couch with Lussuria, watching stupid programme that Squalo didn't want to know.

"But, Squalo..why?" Yamamoto was confused. He didn't do something wrong, wasn't he?

Without a warning, Squalo began to wave his swords dangerously. Of course Yamamoto quickly grabbed his katana to block Squalo's attacks as his instinct took over. They began clashing swords in the living room with Lussuria giggling all over the place and shouting, "Squ-chan!"..or "Yama-Chan!" But what they didn't know was, they began to move inch by inch, away from the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bel <strong>

He was feeling sleepy. So, he went back to his room after a little argument with Squalo earlier. He could hear Xanxus' voice and 'voii' but he was too sleepy so he ignored them all.

As he was about to sleep, he heard another sounds. The sounds of swords clash. He began to feel weird with whom Squalo was practising. He didn't know because he went to his room without seeing the so-called 'guest'. At first, he let them be but after a few minutes, the sounds got louder and louder like they were in front of his door.

"KACHING!" The prince was so annoyed. He readied his knives before opened the door with a loud 'bam' to throw his knives to the intruders.

But he was stopped when a strong wind, or so he thought, swept his face. He could see Yamamoto was fighting with Squalo seriously. Bel wanted to join in as he was irritated by their loud noises, only to be stopped again by the shining thing he saw on the end of Squalo's sword.

He looked closely. It was a difficult task as Squalo and Yamamoto were moving around but he managed to know what it was. And to his surprise it was his tiara, ehem, crown!

"MY CROWN!" Bel shouted in un-princely manner. He quickly touched his hair, making sure if the so-called crown was still on his head but of course, if you saw your crown on someone's sword, that meant your crown was not on your head anymore.

Bel hurriedly jumped to them to get his crown back. Unfortunately, Squalo who was not aware that the crown was on his sword, giving a sharp blow to Yamamoto and making the crown fell out of the window. Not to mention that they were on the third floor! So, you could imagine how shocked Bel was.

Bel quickly went to the window, looking down in order to find his crown. But it was failed. Now, he was really pissed off. He turned to Squalo and Yamamoto and threw knives to them. Fortunately, the knives was not connected to any one of them. It made the prince annoyed even more. And what made the prince became annoyed, irritated and really pissed off when Yamamoto was trying to attack Squalo but accidentally cut half his bangs in order to do so.

"MY BANGS!" Bel shouted again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fran<strong>

He heard some noises from downstairs but he ignored them as he was busy reading. Besides, it was common to have loud noises, screams, yells in the Varia Mansion. It would be more loud when you had someone who loved screaming as your commander.

All of the sudden, the door of the library broke into small pieces. Fran looked up to see who had broke the said door. He could see his commander was fighting with the Vongola Rain Guardian. He also could see his 'Bel-sempai' went on a rampage towards them. But, Squalo and Yamamoto didn't notice that. Fran sighed. This library wouldn't be the same anymore.

He quickly took whatever book he wanted to read after this and went out. But before he managed to get out from that place, the knives was thrown into his direction and went directly towards his frog hat. He was used to this so he just ignored his sempai and began to turn away before someone slashing his frog hat, revealing his green hair.

He shocked. He would never admit it but yes, he was so shocked. He was used to wear hat, no matter how ridiculous it looked, since he was a child. He put down his books and began to conjure his illusions to Squalo, Yamamoto and Bel. But he was stopped when a bookshelf which Squalo had knocked it over, crushed him. Now, he was stucked. Oh, great!

* * *

><p><strong>Levi <strong>

Levi was bringing Xanxus more steaks when he heard a loud 'voi'. He knew it was Squalo. Well, who could it be beside the Varia Second-In-Command who always shouted 'voi'? He moved to the source of that yells to warn them that Xanxus would be mad if he heard those noises.

After he done searching them, he tried to say to Squalo who was now yelling 'VOII' at the top his lungs to shut up. But, Squalo was just laughing before slashing Xanxus' steak which was on Levi's hand. Levi widened his eyes. That steak took half an hour to cook and Squalo was just slashing them. How should he say to Bossu?

"BOSSU'S STEAK!"

Levi readied his parabolas (umbrellas) to struck Squalo with his Levi Volta but Squalo, somehow managed to escape before continuing his battle with that Rain Guardian. Levi quickly chased Squalo and Yamamoto with Bel trailed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lussuria <strong>

Lussuria was in the kitchen, baking cookies for his 'family'. He loved the aroma of the baking cookies. He enjoyed himself before he heard Levi shouted something like 'bossu' and 'steak'. He could sense Levi was in need now. So, he went out from the kitchen to find Levi.

After about 10 minutes, he came back to the kitchen. He couldn't find Levi anywhere. But he was shocked by the scene that was in front of his eyes. Squalo was waving his sword, slashing all the expensive plates. Yamamoto was smiling and trying to attack Squalo. Bel had knives surrounded him as he threw more and more knives to the both rain guardians. Levi somehow burned the cookies that Lussuria had made earlier. And that was what made Lussuria petrified in his place.

"OH MY GOD! MY COOKIES!" Lussuria said after he digested the scene that was displayed in front of him. And he began crying about the 'death' of his cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Xanxus <strong>

Xanxus sat down on his office, waiting for Levi to bring his steaks. He had waited for about half an hour but the said guy didn't show up. That made Xanxus mad. He shot his door of the office and marched away, looking for that stupid lightning guardian of his.

Suddenly, Xanxus heard noises like crying, voi-ing, yelling, shouting, ushishi-ing, whining and all. He could tell they were all from his members. He marched to the kitchen, guns in his hand. He almost shocked like Lussuria. All of them were busy to notice their boss was there.

Xanxus who was now really pissed of because he couldn't get his steak and the kitchen was now in mess, shot the ceiling with his X-Guns and made they all stopped whatever they were doing. Squalo glared Xanxus as Xanxus interrupted his battle with Yamamoto. Yamamoto was smiling but he could sense something bad was about to come. Bel still had his knives surrounded him. Levi kept back his parabolas as he kneeled to the ground, apologizing and all to Xanxus. Lussuria hugged plate which he put his lovely cookies before.

"What is the meaning of this, trashes?" Xanxus asked slowly, making all of them shifted uncomfortably in their places.

It took a few seconds before all hands were pointing towards Squalo. Squalo gulped.

"Hahahaha.. I guess, I'll take my leave then.." Yamamoto suddenly said and he began to walk away, out from this creepy mansion which was full of insane people.

"VOOOII, BRAT! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Squalo shouted to Yamamoto but Yamamoto pretended he didn't hear anything. He better did this or he would be burned into ashes.

Now that was left was Squalo who had been surrounded by irritated, annoyed and pissed off people. Oh, God~

* * *

><p><strong>- The next day - <strong>

"Where do you want to go, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as he saw his rain guardian was holding flowers and a packet which was full of sushi. He was about to go back to his office when he saw his rain guardian walked towards the front door with his sun guardian.

"Oh, I-" Before Yamamoto got to finish his sentence, Ryohei interrupted.

"SAWADA, DON'T YOU EXTREMELY HEAR THAT WHITE-LONG-HAIR GUY IS IN THE HOSPITAL?" Ryohei said loudly to Tsuna. Tsuna blinked. A white-long-hair guy? He thought for a while before he realized who was Ryohei meant.

"S-Squalo?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

"Yes!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"I don't remember Xanxus assigned Squalo to any mission. If he did, he would send me the file. How did he get hurt?" Tsuna asked again. It was really weird. Squalo was not a man who was easily to get hurt.

"Er-Er..well, it was my fault anyway.." Yamamoto said, giving a guilty smile.

"What did you mean?"

And Yamamoto told Tsuna what happened yesterday. Tsuna was not worried about Squalo or the other injured members of Varia but he was worried if he would get the bills for the damages which he did receive that evening. And he had to work overtime to finish his paperwork due to the battle between Vongola Rain Guardian and Varia Rain Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake~ <strong>

Squalo was lying in his bed. Fran also had been hospitalized due to the injuries he got when he was crushed by the bookshelf. He was placed on the bed next to Squalo's. Squalo was cursing under his breath as he couldn't open his mouth.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. Yamamoto stood in front of the door, holding flowers and all. He was smiling happily like he wasn't the fault all of this happened. He glared to the new incomer. He kept quiet as Yamamoto stepped in, put down all the gifts on the side table before sitting down beside Squalo.

"Er-Er..this is.. all from me, Tsuna, and Ryohei-sempai." Yamamoto hesitated. "Er..Tsuna couldn't come because he needs to finish his paperworks. So, he gave you all of this." He said before pointing towards the gifts.

All Squalo needed now was silence. If he had his sword on his hand, okay scratch that, if he even could move his hand, he would have slap this guy or slice him like he always said to make the said guy shut up. This was all happened because of him! How dared this brat left him!

Yamamoto who knew Squalo too well, couldn't help but to notice a dangerous, dark, eerie, creepy aura was emitted behind Squalo. But he was SO wrong to keep rambling, babling and all to Squalo as Squalo swore he would kill this brat after he recovered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like it? I'm sorry if it isn't great as you might have thought! But, please review and I don't hope any flames, please. No one likes it! ^^<strong>


End file.
